oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
TzHaar City
The TzHaar City is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is home to the TzHaar, a golem-like humanoid race. This is where the TzHaar Fight Pit and TzHaar Fight Cave activities can be played, as well as the only city that uses the Tokkul currency. The TokTz-Ket-Dill quest also features heavily in TzHaar city. The city is also notably the only source of onyxes in the game (other than kingly impling jars and Nex). Transportation How to get to the city: When not using the fairy ring, the city is accessed from a dungeon on the south east side of the volcano lava. Climb down the rocks into Crandor and Karamja Dungeon. Enter the cave just east of the rope to enter the city. : Inhabitants The TzHaar City features several different native inhabitants of the volcano, known as the TzHaar: : None of the attackable TzHaar are aggressive. Be warned, the TzHaar-Mej and TzHaar-Hur may call for help from other TzHaar when attacked. It is dangerous to attack those two, as the entire city is a multicombat area. All of the attackable TzHaar drop Tokkul, but sometimes they will drop various items that can be obtained from the weapons shop. There are several dead-ends guarded by non-attackable TzHaar-Kets. When asked why players cannot pass, they are told that it is because the TzHaar citizens do not trust them enough to permit them further into the city yet. This may mean that these areas will become accessible in future updates, just as Dorgesh-Kaan (the city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblins) was made accessible when the Dorgeshuun council decided that they trusted outsiders enough. With the release of TokTz-Ket-Dill quest, players were able to access some certain areas of the city, such as the library and the mines. The TzHaar language and numbering system was also introduced to players through this quest. Places of Interest .]] The following places exist within the TzHaar City: # Bank '''- speak to TzHaar-Ket-Zuh # '''Lava forge - furnace; for smelting ores and crafting gold and silver items. # A gold & silver mine - three of each ore. There is a safe ranging spot of the monsters around these rocks. # Ore & gem shop - run by TzHaar-Hur-Lek, the one and only place where players can buy an uncut Onyx, for 2,700,000 Tokkul for players wearing Karamja gloves 1 or higher, which can be earned from the Karamja Diary. # Weapons shop - run by TzHaar-Hur-Tel, a wide range of unique weaponry made from obsidian is stocked here. There is a safe spot around here too. # Runes shop - run by TzHaar-Mej-Roh # [[Fairy ring|'Fairy ring']] (BLP) # [[TzHaar Fight Pit|'TzHaar Fight Pits']]- a safe activity where players fight against each other in a free-for-all arena. # [[TzHaar Fight Cave|'TzHaar Fight Caves']] - a safe combat activity where players fight waves upon waves of monsters, up until the legendary level 702 TzTok-Jad. # [[TzHaar mine|'TzHaar mine']]- 8 coal, 3 mithril, 2 adamant rocks.(needs TokTz-Ket-Dill quest) # Mini Obelisk for summoning recharge. # Start point of TokTz-Ket-Dill quest. # Entrance from Karamja. * Sulphur vents - scattered all over the city; can be used as ranges to cook food on. * TzHaar Spawn Pools - They are mentioned but not accessible Note: The shops will not accept coins as currency; only Tokkul. Note: 'As of 15 December 2009 TzHaar Merchants will not buy items from players in exchange for TokKul. Drop tables for the TzHaar have been significantly reworked and now drop more TokKul than before. This is to make up for the changes in the TzHaar shop prices earlier this year. The TokKul awarded for defeating TzTok-Jad in the Fight Caves has also been doubled. Quests * TokTz-Ket-Dill Music Unlocked * In the Pits - The main area of TzHaar City * Fire and Brimstone - In the TzHaar Fight Pit activity * TzHaar! - In the TzHaar Fight Cave activity Trivia *A rough translation of the TzHaar language was provided in Postbag from the Hedge, letters 12 and 14. Later, when the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest was released, a more comprehensive guide to the TzHaar language and numbering system was made available. * Near the exit to the Tzhaar city, there is a red egg sitting in the lava. When examined, it says "An egg incubated in the lava". There are also many eggs in the closed-off area of the city. * The monster named TzTok-Jad was the largest and strongest monster in the game, level 702, until the introduction of the Corporeal Beast. You can roughly translate his name to: ''Fire Obsidian Elemental. *Random events are '''not barred from the city itself, only from the activities taking place within the city. *There is a hidden fairy ring in Tzhaar City. If the player stands in the bank (next to the three crates in a row) and angles the screen correctly, a small fairy ring can be seen northwest of the bank. It is off the map and therefore inaccessible, but it can be clicked on. *While looking through the Orb of Oculus, you may be able to see the stage where the TzHaar play is seen after TokTz-Ket-Dill, northwest of the bank. *TzHaar got a graphical update when TokTz-Ket-Dill was released on 13 May 2008. This was voted on in a poll from 13 November 2007. Category:TzHaar Category:Cities Category:Karamja